Stupid Smirk
by EmeraldgreenTomboy
Summary: I've been known to get annoyed by things. Liars, obvious questions, noisy eaters, people who don't cover their mouth when they cough. But there was one thing that annoyed me to no end. James Potter's smirk. And I would do anything to get rid of it. I mean anything. Jily, rated T for snogging.


**Hello you all! So, this is my first oneshot about James and Lily, but I love this couple so much. I hope you find it enjoyable... (potatoes thrown)**

**Anyways, I'm posting this in the middle of the night, and my parents think I'm sleeping, and if they find me, I'm dead meat. So, please review! **

**This oneshot is part of my Valentine's Day Blast tradition. I write a lot of oneshots and post them on Valentine's Day. Technically, it's not V-Day any more, but whatever. If any of you like Zelink, I've written two other oneshots that you guys can check out if you want. **

**I know its short, but I didn't have a lot of time. I've been sick with strep for the past couple days and just went back to school today. And my left eyelid kept twitching. It was super annoying. **

**Anyways, enough talking. Heres the oneshot. See you at the bottom. **

* * *

Stupid Smirk

I've been known to get annoyed by things. Liars, obvious questions, noisy eaters, people who don't cover their mouth when they cough.

But there was one thing that annoyed me to no end.

James Potter's smirk.

That _stupid _smirk he wore all day long that made lovesick girls fall to his feet. That stupid smirk that he had on every time he got off his silly broom after a grueling quidditch practice with his team. That stupid smirk he wore after he and his fellow marauders played a prank on the Slytherins. That stupid smirk that he wore every time he asked me out. That stupid smirk that made me go weak in the knees.

Yes, it made me go weak in the knees. And yes, my name is Lily Evans.

It made me want to walk right up to him and smack it off his face. I was sick of it.

In fact, I would go to extremes to get it off his face.

I was suddenly jerked out of my thoughts when Alice Prewitt, my best friend of seven years, poked me in the arm. She had convinced me to do my homework in the Gryffindor House Common Room instead of my own common room (the Heads' common room that I shared with silly Potter) because she apparently "needed help" on her potions essay.

"Needed help" was a little bit of an understatement, if you ask me.

"Lils?" she asked, prodding me harder.

"Yeah?"

"Hes smirking at you again." I snapped my head over to where Potter sat with his friends. Sure enough, he was smirking. Again. Sirius whispered something in his ear, and his eyebrows shot up. His smirk widened.

"What are they smirking at me for, Alice?" I hissed. She turned bright red and her left eyebrow went up a bit as she said, "I have absolutely no idea, its not like I told them about that dream you had about James or how you said his smirk made you go weak in the knees or anything like that..." she blabbered quickly.

She couldn't have. I will kill her.

"Alice." I growled. She squeaked. "What. Did. You. Do?"

"I didn't-" I glared even harder at her. "I...may... have... really small chance... that... I..."

"Spill."

"I might have let slip a couple things..."

And thats how I found out that my best friend had let slip to Sirius Black that I had fantasized about James Potter in a dream, that I thought his hair was sexy, and his smirk made me go weak in the knees.

Oh, she was _so _going to get it.

Once I got Potter to stop smirking at me.

I looked over at him again. He smirked. Oh, I have had ENOUGH of this.

Standing up abruptly (causing my _friend _Alice to squeak once more), I walked across the room to Potter, grabbed him by the collar, and dragged him out of the common room, leaving an awestruck common room behind us (and a Sirius warning us to use protection).

Outside in the hall, I continued to drag him, disregarding his protests, until we reached the Heads' Tower. I growled out the password (ffickle fwimple drops) and the portrait swung open. By now, Potter had stopped making protests and was just laughing.

Inside the heads common, I let go of his shirt and he stumbled forward.

Once he regained his balance, he looked at me with a raised brow.

"What... was that all about?"

I stared at him, not knowing how to explain. I hissed the only words that could come to my mind, "Stop smirking at me!"

As if on cue, he smirked.

"ARGH!" I lost it.

Throwing myself at him, I mashed my lips against his.

Oh Merlin. I was kissing James Potter.

_And I liked it. _

His response was nearly immediate. He shoved me roughly against a wall, pushing his body as close to mine as it could get. I moaned, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue by my lips. I could feel the heat radiating from him and his heart beating wildly against my chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his silky black hair. I then moved my hands downwards and under his shirt from his pants, sliding my hands over his abs.

He groaned a deep, guttural groan which made my spine tingle with delight. Meanwhile, he ran his hands up and down my sides and through my flaming red hair, kissing me with six years of bottled up passion.

Merlin's left purple sock, he was a good kisser. I had absolutely no clue how I had survived my entire life without those fantastic kisses.

Eventually, we broke apart, the need of oxygen becoming too great. He leaned his forehead against mine, panting slightly, eyes closed.

"Care to explain?" he murmured, still not opening his eyes.

How was I to explain that I went to extremes to wipe that smirk off his face? How was I supposed to actually admit that the reason I hated his smirk so much was that it made me go weak in the knees and the butterflies in my stomach have a party?

So, all I said was, "Your smirk."

He let out a breath of laughter, the air fanning out on my cheek.

"My smirk?"

"Yes."

"Makes you go weak in the knees, hm?" My eyes widened. Alice is so dead. "And," he continued, opening his eyes and grinning, "you would go to extremes to wipe it off my face, correct?"

Had I said that out loud too?

Finding my words again, I ground out, "And I would go to the extremes as many times as needed."

His lips slowly began to stretch in a familiar way as he said, "Let's hope I never lose that smirk then."

He smirked.

And for the rest of the day, we didn't spend much time talking.

* * *

**So, how was it? Any good? Please tell me in a review. I do plan on posting more Jily oneshots soon, I've got a TON on my computer but I'm afraid you guys won't like them. So give me some confidence here, and post some reviews so I know what you think. **

**Thanks.**

***I usually write longer notes at the bottom of the page and the top of the page, but my parents don't know I'm awake, so I have to hurry. R&R please?***

**-EMMIE**


End file.
